You're Still the One
by Melissande
Summary: Edited Version...Who'd have ever thought they would make it this far? LitaCena Pairing.


Title: You're Still the One

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Rating: PG 13

Summary: Who'd have ever thought they'd have made it as far as they did?

Pairing: Lita/John Cena

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story idea. The song belongs to Shania Twain and the characters belong to themselves and WWE.

Note: This is a little one shot for Karen because she has been under the weather.

-x-

Amy Dumas Cena aka Lita smiled as she looked at the dance floor where most of the WWE roster was cutting it lose to the Chicken Dance.

"I can't believe you actually let this song be played at our weddin' woman. You musta been crazy." A deep voice said from behind Amy. Amy had been seated at the main table, taking a break. She'd been around the dance floor more times that she cared to remember. She'd danced with John, Randy Orton, Adam, hell even Vince and Paul Heyman. The real surprise had been when a gray haired Eric Bischoff had asked her to dance. It was well known to most of the WWE that the pair didn't get along, but hey who knew a wedding could make friends out of practically anyone?

"Hey it's not my fault you leaked info to Steph about our wedding planner's thoughts and ideas. All I did was pick out my dresses and color coordinate. The wedding planner did all this." Amy said as she stood and turned to the brown haired thug doctor and walked into his open arms.

"Whateva. I don't think the wedding planna had anything to do with the opening song of Vanilla Ice. That was cold woman. Very cold. I just may with hold sexual favors becuz of that." John said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Whatever." She smiled as the man pulled back. "So we're actually man and wife. That's one scary concept."

John nodded his head. "Hell yeah it is. I mean think of all the men that are gonna try to kill my ass so they can have you all to themselves." John stated as he began to walk the red headed diva towards the dance floor as a new song began, a slow one… (When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love. Looks like we made…)

The pair began to dance as the opening cords of Shania Twain's You're Still the One began to play.

John's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Wha' is this crap?"

Amy reached up and kissed him quiet. "This crap Mr. Cena is our wedding song. Trish and Lilian tricked me into picking it, but after I listened to it, the words seemed to ring true."

/

Amy's head found John's shoulder as he pulled her closer. The wedding guests eventually joining the pair on the floor but most watching the pair as they danced. The couple had surprised many in the wrestling world. Amy had always been known as a private person, so when the pair were spotted leaving a club together, most thought nothing of it. The pair had been friends ever since the red head's return to the WWE. They had had little interaction as they'd both been on different rosters, only being seen 'together' at joint PPVs. But what the world didn't know was that upon Amy's return to the WWE she began to quietly date the young Massachusetts native, the pair moving in together by 2004. Only close friends knew so it came to a surprise to many when John Cena went down on one knee the night after Wrestlemania 21 and asked the red head to marry him. To the world he was a thug who all the ladies and she just a diva who would soon become famous for a "sandal" involving her friend Edge and ex Matt Hardy. But here they were…married…it was amazing.

/

Amy could feel John's deep voice as he began to speak. "I bet ya that most these people can't believe you married me."

Amy laughed and leaned back to look up at the man. "Or they are thinking why would you marry a slut like me."

"Hey now you're not a slut and none of that shit is true anyway."

"Well tell that to the world. They still believe all that crap."

"Well they don' matter. All that matters is me and you. I bet ya most of them that knew never thought I'd get ya ass to an alter."

"True. White has never been a favorite color of mine."

"Yeah. But ya look so damn good in it."

"Sure. You're bias."

"Hell yeah."

"Well I think everyone else's opinions don't matter. All that matters is me and you and the fact that I love you and you love me."

"Good point baby." John said as he leaned down and kissed Amy.

/

The pair continued to dance as the wedding party and guests looked on. They were so engrossed with one another as the song continued. They were so in love that it didn't matter what anyone had thought about them or said about them. They knew that they were in love and meant for one another and that was all the mattered.

/

_-x-_

_It's not great, but it's cute and hopefully will cheer Karen and anyone else who reads it up. If it does…you can tell me…makes me feel better! mel_


End file.
